Addison's Drunk Driving Quick Stop
by Ariel McLass
Summary: When Addison goes to Thanksgiving at Derek, Meredith and Amelia's the scorn lover lets her feelings percolate & escalates it bringing her car to a quick stop that leads to a quick spank from Derek w her panties down.Adult spanking,don't like,don't read.
1. Chapter 1

1, Addison's Driver Fury, Quick Stop & Quick Spank!

Part One:

Disclaimer: I am a fan and watcher of Grey's Anatomy and its characters neither of which I own or make any money from the writing or posting of this story.

Warning this story includes an addek spanking giving to an adult for endangerment issues as a consequence of real behavior choices.

When Addison goes to Thanksgiving at Derek, Meredith and Amelia's the scorn lover lets her feelings percolate and escalates it bringing her car to a quick stop that leads to a quick spank from Derek with her panties down. Adult spanking, don't like, don't read.

Derek's frown had to do with what he had just seen Addison do with her car. It had changed his feelings from understanding Addison was demonstrating a feel sorry for me attitude which led him to the conclusion a need to step in and put a quick stop to her dangerous behavior.

Her dress white linen pants while loose in the legs were tight across her shapely bottom.

Addison had a shapely heart-shaped bottom; both butt cheeks were clearly defined and outlined against the thin white fabric of her pants and in other circumstances this would have peaked Derek's libido.

"Addy, those pants are so thin that the outline of your white panties below them can be easily seen by men and potential predators."

"Really", she twisted her neck around trying to look at her panted ass, but you like it don't you Derek?

Derek and Addison's gaze met as they played tit for tat. Amelia stood out of the fray and made an attempt to leave.

"Nice try at distraction Addison, but I care too much about you to let this go!"

"Oh, no, you can't seriously, don't even think of spanking me!"

"Amelia why don't you stay and see what happens to a bad behaving girl of any age who recklessly makes a quick stop in the side of a barn and could have hit you!"

"Isn't that right Addison?"

"Yes sir, but I didn't mean too."

Out in the exposure of the cold winter wind of Washington Derek hoisted Addison up over the top rail of the wooden fence and yanked her pants down followed quickly as she bucked her panty clad bottom over the fence rail. This did not hinder Derek as her white lace panties wee pulled down presenting her snowy bare butt complete with goose bumps from the winter air. Derek and Amelia watched in anticipation. Amelia stunned at the events unfolding in front of her, had to ask herself. Had Addison been in an empty stuck elevator before, for a spanking from her colleague Addison?

Derek was satisfied at Addison's obedience and took a position to the behind and to the right of the lovely female doctor.

"Surely you're joking, drunk driving," Derek said. "I never relent!"

"This is the most absurd thing that I have ever heard in my life! Addison said, putting her hands protectively back on her bottom in a tangible act of self- defense.

"She never expected a spanking for in a fit of rage getting in her car after drinking and crashing into the side of the barn.

Her car coming to a quick stop in the side of the barn where Amelia was feeding the horses had led to Addison's current predicament. Now she found herself over the top rail of a wooden snow covered fence. Derek had had enough and was going to use his hand to beat some sense into the attractive female doctor's rear end.

The good doctor used a slow circular motion as he rubbed one firm cold white cheek, then the other. When Addison relaxed her sexy hillocks Derek had a great appreciation for and let out a purr of contentment from the gentle romantic touch of Derek's fingers he began to spank her and any tenderness thoughts were replaced by the unrelenting sting of the cumulative spanks.

Spank! Crack! Pop! Whack! Spank! Crack! Pop! Whack!

If Addison thought this was going to be a romantic spanking, think again!

"Oh no please stop Derek, you don't realize how much this hurts a girl!"

Spank! Crack! Pop! Whack! Spank! Crack! Pop! Whack!

Eight hard spanks on each bent proffered naked in the cold butt cheek.

Addison groaned and tensed her body, waiting for the onslaught of punishing spanks to begin. Instead of stinging swats from Derek's hard hand her fingertips began to rub her flesh again. As Addison's body responded to the masculine touch, she again relaxed the muscles in her bottom. This was a signal to Derek it was the perfect time to pound his message home as Addison un-tensed and he delivered a dozen sharper attention spanks turning her shapely twin rounds a fiery red contrasting with the snow around them.

SPANK! Crack! Spank! Whack Slap CRACK SPANK! **Pop!** & Crack!

Addison's bottom began to change shades from white to pink and then red and still her spanking continued.

The spanks became harder as Addison reached back with her punishing hand farther and brought it down much harder against Addison's reddening bottom with a snap of her wrist that delivered the sting and resounded with a "Crack" sound in the snowy yard as Amelia's blue eyes open in an expression of empathy for the hard spanking the older Addison was taking.

SPANK! CRACK! **Pop!** SPANK! WHACK !

Ass spanks continued… CRACK! SPANK! **Pop!** Crack! WHACK!

Addison's pert bare bottom got redder and redder stinging more and more until it was the reddest bottom Amelia had ever seen and there were even light purple colored bruises on both shapely cheeks.

The spanks continued and they came from Derek's hand propelled at her ass harder and faster as she remained bent over the top rail of the wooden fence. Derek stopped spanking her after he heard tears and crying transformed into blubbering who knew his message had been received. Addison in her stupor pushed herself off the rail realizing she was in clear view of the house and frantically squatted and pulled her panties and white linen pants up even they hurt as they rubbed against her sore tomato red burning bottom with blueberry purplish finger bruises. Amelia stared amazed that Derek had managed to do all that damage to Addison's bottom with just his hand.

Dr. Shepherd received an emergency page and was forced to leave, but leftAddisonwith a stern prediction for her future.

"Addison I am forced to leave you, but make no mistake about it when I get back I intend to stir up some painful moments for your endangering behavior wrecking your car. You could have been hurt or even worse hurt Amelia who was in the barn you ran into."

"Yes sir, I am sorry for what I did."

Addison said as she rubbed her sore bottom and looked over at Amelia both nodding knowingly there was more in store than the quick spank she had just received for her quick stop her car had made.

End of Part One:

Is there a clue for if and if so with what Derek intends to continue his messaging to Addison.

**Please **share your comments, ideas and thoughts for where the addek story should go next and show your interest for this story to continue by adding this story as one of your favorites.


	2. Chapter 2

2, Addison's Butt Stung

Disclaimers in Chapter One, let's get started.

Part Two

As night fall came Addison was having trouble sitting comfortably her bottom had failed to

The lady doc felt a rush of blood to her vaginal lips the center of her core pulsed and dampened her panties but why? Plus there was the accompanying heated flush and she was fully aware the feelings were a result of the way Derek had so masterfully taken her in line when she had acted foolishly.

"Phew, you stink, Addison why don't you take a shower and I will lay out some clothes you can change into." Meredith suggested.

Meredith formulated a plan to intercept the arriving paddle Derek had sent Amelia for at the shop spanking. Amelia returned on her bicycle with a 15 inches long (3/8 inch thick), wooden paddle from the Space Needle Gift Shop.

Capriciously Meredith made the unwise decision to spank, that is pop and swat the proffered bottom in front of her over her lap.

room tossing her brown hair back giving a little sob and said, "But I am too old! Grown women don't get spanked!"

"I can't stand this I am so embarrassed" The pretty long brown haired coed woman cried, as her colleague pulled Addison's tight blue jeans down off her round shapely hips.

"Grown women who act like teenage brats get spanked. "Now let's get you back over my knee and prepared to get a sound ass blistering from me missy."

Meredith hauled her face down again.

Raising the wooden paddle high above her ear and brought it down with a loud cracking sound. This was quickly followed by a rhythm of hard paddle spanks right between the visible panty lines provided by Addison's sloth dressing habits.

"Yeow OOO! Ow! Wee-Ouch!" squealed Addison  
>arching her bottom up and stiffening out straight with shock. She swung her right arm back to rub a frantic hand on her right ass cheek.<p>

**Spank!** CRACK! WHACK! **Spank! **SplatPop!

You have, "Spank! Spank! To earn, "spank! spank! Just because you

Drinking and driving the car into the side of the barn, "spank! swat! "pop! spank! Nearly hitting my daughter," Meredith fumed

"I got really good wood on that swat." Meredith rubbed it in.

Addison remembered that line from the spanking story! The story was descriptive relating the results of her paddle spanking. A bottom cherry red with a splattering of purple marks resembling smashed blueberries across both her lower cheeks the result of cumulative spanks bruising her bottom purple. The story was fiction and though it was not true it still bothered her.

"You think it's funny, well, missy you won't laugh when I tell the board about your driving drunk and crashing into the side of my barn endangering my daughter." Meredith hotly said.

"You really need someone to take you in hand, acting like an irresponsible teenager. It's time you put on your big girl panties on!"

He smiled, though she couldn't see it.

"As Amelia's mother it's up to me to point out areas that I see you need improvement in.

She was so rigid in her fury it hurt her mouth.

"Get away from me!" She had the gall to laugh and that's what put her over the edge. Her hands were flying at her in no time as she let out a scream of fury.

Meredith 's hand had her trapped against him in a flash. "Settle down, Addison...you're in enough trouble as it is."

"I'm in trouble? Me?" Addison struggled to break free and then kicked back at him when she couldn't.

The firm, hard swat that landed on her bottom echoed in the room as did Addison's surprised yelp. The lady doc stepped back and she stood stoically in front of her, determined not to reach back and rub at the unwelcome sting.

It was three hours since Derek had left fpr the emergency at the hospital showed up unannounced back at home and confronted Meredith for what she was doing to Addison.

Derek was furious with Meredith who had spanked Addison with the souvenir paddle he had asked for and had planned to proceed to further blister the hind quarters of his naughty miss, but without an audience.

End of Part Two:


End file.
